The Runaways
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Duncan escapes from the Juvenile Detention Center, Gwen suggest coming along on his journey and he begins to contemplate if it was really such a good idea to bring her along. Well actually, he could get use to this at least for once he's not alone.


**So I know I've been gone for like ever but I'm gonna start trying to be more active and write for you guys! I've just been really busy with school basically sucking my creativity away, plus I got into a car accident a week ago and still a bit sore, but it got me motivated to write something. So anyway I wrote this little for a pic I made on deviantart, the links in my bio and it has the same name. This was originally longer but I forgot most of it and this was all I could muster up, sorry, but I hope you still enjoy!:3**

* * *

><p>Duncan couldn't exactly sleep.<p>

It was hard to tell really, what was bothering him the anticipation or the adrenaline rush. Though the rhythmic jerking of the subway wasn't exactly the most relaxing thing in the world either, he sighed heavily. The silence was beginning to irritate him as the only thing that could be heard was the violent screech of metal against metal. Multiple odors filled his senses and he swears he could taste the liquor induced vomit and cheap cologne failing to disguise someone lack of ability to take a shower. His nose scrunched in disgust.

This place reminded him of Juvie.

A light scent of blueberry tickled his nose as he remembered the dainty Goth figure sitting next to him. He smirked at his girlfriend, shaking his head as he remembered just how they got into this situation. You see the thing is Duncan had just escaped from the Juvenile Detention Center not too long ago. The first place he ran to was of course Gwen's house, directions etched into his memory as if he's been there a thousand times. Using the key hidden in a loose brick on her side of the house (only Duncan and her knew of that spot.) he had crept his way into the house and into her room. The smile on her face a contrast to the dark setting of her room. He smirked at the memory of not too long ago, she was scolding him for running away again instead of just serving his time. He could never stay in one place, it was too agitating. Though she said it all with a small smile and a few chuckles in between, but he was shocked as when the laughter between them died down and the first thing she said was…

"Hey, how about we go together?"

Even now he wondered if it was a good idea, taking a stowaway with him because now not only would the police be looking for him, but for a missing daughter as well. He snickered at his decision; it was too late to go back now. Was he a horrible influence on his girlfriend? Yes, but he fucking loved it. Might as well make the best of it, he looked to her as she moved from clinging to his arm to pressing her back against it using his shoulder as his own personal pillow. He grabbed her hand in his and thought he could get use to this; he never really had a companion with him on his journeys. He'd usually go it alone. His usually criminal buddies were the type you could trust to have your back in a second but at the same time wouldn't hesitate to stab it without a second thought. It was different now though.

He had a partner in crime.

He didn't go it alone, they went together.

Duncan and Gwen

Gwen and Duncan

Together...

Suddenly their cart jerked violently sending the punk face first into the floor to what he could only pray was old apple juice. As he peeled himself from the floor only to be greeted by a tired giggle of his girlfriend. She was lying on the seat looking up at him with a smirk, teal and black streaks dangling over her face. He shoved her and she punched him back and it quickly broke out into a awkward looking wrestling match from the position the two were in. People were staring, some smiled, thinking it was cute while others shook their heads finding it highly immature for two weird looking teens to be behaving like children. Duncan became irritated with their looks and wanted to tell them off, slowly getting up ready to bark out whatever insult he could think off until, two pale arms wrapped around his neck. Gwen pulled him back leaning her head against his shoulder before finding a comfortable spot. The troublemaker sighed defeated and let her have her rest even though he knew it was just so he wouldn't end up getting them thrown out. He let it slide it wasn't like he couldn't threaten them when Gen was asleep and they were closer to his destination. So as he sat on the floor resting his head on hers he couldn't help the random thought that was invading his mind.

Duncan and Gwen were runaways.

The thought was oddly soothing.


End file.
